Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה), now known as''' Tessa,' is an extremely powerful witch, who is responsible for creating The Immortality Spell, imprisoning the Original Immortal, Silas, creating The Other Side and creating the cure for immortality. Her desire was for Silas to take the cure to become mortal, and then die, only to end up on the Other Side with her for eternity. When he didn't voluntarily take the cure, her descendant created The Brotherhood of the Five to find, cure and kill Silas. '''Qetsiyah is a distant ancestor of the Bennett Family.' History Over 2,000 years ago, in Ancient Greece, Qetsiyah was (along with Silas) the most powerful witch in a group of very "gifted" people called the Travellers. Also a part of the Travellers, was a handsome young witch named Silas whom she fell madly (and even obsessively) in love with. The two eventually became engaged to be married, and when Silas told her he wanted to be with her forever, Qetsiyah created a spell that would make them both immortal. Qetsiyah successfully made an immortality elixir, which they decided to consume on their wedding night. Qetsiyah created a whole garden for their wedding and prepared for Silas to join her so that they could commence their eternity together. As she waited for him at the altar, however, everything around her started to die, including the flower in her hands. Qetsiyah realized that Silas was drinking the elixir from another location, and was sharing it with his own one true love, who was not Qetsiyah. She tracked Silas down to a tent in the woods, where she discovered that Silas' betrayal was even worse that she had believed at first; not only had Silas given the immortality elixir to another woman, but that woman was her handmaiden, Amara. Enraged, Qetsiyah found a way to reverse the spell, creating a cure for immortality before going to get her revenge. She waited until Silas had left before confronting Amara. She forced Amara to take the cure before brutally killing her; first slitting her throat, and then ripping out her heart. She then waited for Silas to return; when he did, she revealed what she had done. She told him that he could have a second chance; he could take the cure and become human, and they could live out their lives together. When Silas refused, and threatend to kill her for killing his love, Qetsiyah used her magic to neutralize Silas, and entombed him in a cave on a desert island. She buried him with the cure and with a choice: take the cure and die a human, or rot as an immortal being for eternity. Qetsiyah wasn't satisfied, though. She knew that should Silas die, his spirit would go to the peaceful afterlife where he could be reunited with Amara. Determined to not allow that to happen, she created a supernatural purgatory, which eventually came to be known as the "Other Side," where all supernatural creatures would go when they died. This insured that, should Silas take the cure, he would never be reunited with Amara and would instead be forced to spend his eternity with Qetsiyah. However, Silas would not give her the satisfaction of winning, and instead chose to suffer two thousand years of hunger and dessication to spite his former fiancée. At some point, Qetsiyah died, leaving behind a child. From the Other Side, she was forced to watch as Silas refused to take the cure. To add insult to injury, when Silas and Amara became immortals, they violated the natural law that all things must die, so in retaliation, Nature found a balance by creating what they call "shadow-selves," or doppelgängers, who were mortal. While on the Other Side, she was forced to watch Silas and Amara's shadow-selves find each other and fall in love over the span of two thousand years. Roughly a thousand years later, an altered version of Qetsiyah's immortality spell was used by the witch Esther to turn her children and husband into immortals, but because of the alteration in the spell, she created the first vampires. A hundred years after that, Qetsiyah's descendants created the Brotherhood of the Five Hunters, with the mission: find Silas' tomb, force feed him the cure, and kill him. However, the first five hunters were killed by the Original Vampires. Due to this circumstance, their mission found itself sidetracked, and the spell that bound the five hunters was forced to adapt to new hunters who did not have the benefit of the full map to the cure. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Qetsiyah/Season Four|Season Four ---- Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah (under the guise of Tessa) saves Stefan from burning to death in the sun (without his daylight ring) and takes him to an unknown and secluded cabin. When he wakes up, she quickly reveals her true identity as Qetsiyah. She explains that when Bonnie dropped the veil, she took the opportunity to send her hunters (The Five) to cure and kill Silas. However, when it became apparent that they would fail, she decided to take matters into her own hands and revived herself before Bonnie put the veil back up. She then revealed more details behind what happened between her and Silas 2,000 years ago, which led to the revelation that Silas' true love, Amara, had also taken the immortality elixir, which created the bloodline of dopplegängers that spawned the Petrovas (Tatia , Katherine, Elena), just as Silas had his own line of doppelgangers that were created after he became immortal. Qetsiyah explained that while she was on the other side, she has watched the universe push the doppelgangers of Silas and Amara together, which demonstrates why Stefan and Katherine, as well as Stefan and Elena, have been romantically involved over the years. When talking to Damon, Qetsiyah suggested that Stefan and Elena's relationship was predestined, but it could also be inferred that the relationships between the doppelgangers didn't always work out, as evidenced by the fact that Stefan's relationships with both girls had ended as of this conversation. Shortly after this revelation, Qetsiyah used her magic to take Stefan down and bind him to Silas in order to cast a spell to suppress Silas' mental powers. However, Damon interrupts her when he finds Stefan, and tells her he wants to take him and leave. However, when Stefan learns of the plan to disable Silas, he persuades Damon to let her finish her spell, so they can finally defeat him. Once Qetsiyah is finished, she also reveals Stefan and Elena's destiny to Damon, much to his shock, and offers to let him run off with Elena, while she stays with Stefan and keeps him safe. However, Damon loves Stefan too much to do this to him, and attacks her, but she easily disarms him by inflicting him with an aneurysm and leaves. Elena arrives soon after and helps them all escape. Later, Qetsiyah is seen performing another ritual in a room full of candles that involved her blood, which hints that there is much more to her agenda than we currently know. Personality At first, all that could be known about Qetsiyah's personality is through inferences based on Shane/Silas' version of the legend. If she was willing to help Silas cast the spell of immortality, she must have been a very loyal friend as well as a very powerful witch. However, her decision to kill Silas' true love and imprison him in darkness for all eternity indicates an extremely jealous, hateful and vindictive personality as well. Further, her decision to create The Other Side as a way to torment Silas and keep him from his soulmate for all eternity suggests a highly unstable or vengeful personality, since creating The Other Side resulted in hundreds, if not thousands of supernatural beings being tormented for all eternity. Her actions have elicited different reactions. Elena expressed shock after hearing what Qetsiyah did from Professor Shane while Damon went as far as to refer to her as a "crazy ass witch". Bonnie, her descendent, seemed to find her actions very cool, telling Shane "Qetsiyah sounds like a badass". Since her first appearance, Qetsiyah has proven to be quite crazy, unstable and possessive. She also demonstrates her own paranoia and vindictiveness. Though trying to play herself as a victim, she is clearly anything but. Physical Appearance She appears to be a woman in her late 20s to early 30s. She has long curly hair and appears to be of Mediterranean descent. Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Spell Creation:' Qetsiyah could create spells for a variety of effects. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Relationships Silas Over 2000 years ago, Silas and Qetsiyah were the most powerful witches in a group of very "gifted" people called the Travellers. The two eventually became engaged to be married and, telling her that he wanted to be with her forever he used her for creating a spell that would make him and his one true love Amara the first vampires in the world. Qetsiyah successfully made the Immortality elixir, which they would consume on their wedding night. Qetsiyah created a whole garden for their wedding and prepared for Silas to join her so that they could commence their eternity together. At that moment however, everything around her started dying. Qetsiyah realized that Silas was drinking the elixir from another location. Qetsiyah realized he did intend to be immortal but not with her, when she learned that Silas given the immortality elixir to another woman but that woman was her handmaiden, Amara. Enraged, Qetsiyah found a way to reverse the spell, creating a cure for immortality, she forced Amara to drink the cure and killed her , first slitting her throat before ripping out her heart, which makes Silas get angry and wanna killed, she entombed him in a cave on a desert island. She buried him with the cure and with a choice: take the cure and die a human, or rot as an Immortal forever.Qetsiyah created The Other Side, which is a supernatural purgatory for supernatural creatures after they die, so that when or if Silas dies, he would wind up there and be with her forever instead of with his human true love. Amara Silas' lover, Amara, was a handmaiden to Qetsiyah. Amara and Silas were secret lovers while Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah. When Qetsiyah discovered that Silas drank the immortality elixir with Amara, she tracked them down. Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage and cut out her heart to show Silas. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Appearances Season 5 *Original Sin *For Whom the Bell Tolls *Handle with Care Name Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה) is a Hebrew name meaning "cassia," a bark similar to cinnamon. In the Bible, this is the name of the second daughter of Job, born after his trial. Trivia *So far, Qetsiyah is the most powerful character shown in the series, having created the Immortality Spell, the Cure, the Other Side, the Veil and desiccating Silas. *Qetsiyah, Bonnie Bennett, and Abby Bennett Wilson have several similarities: **All three were powerful witches. **All three managed to imprison three extremely powerful immortals/vampires by desiccating them (Silas, Mikael, and Klaus). **They are all members of the Bennett Family bloodline. *Qetsiyah is featured in the Hunter's Mark as a hooded figure. *It was confirmed in Down the Rabbit Hole ''that she's related to Bonnie. *She is the oldest known ancestor to the Bennett line. *Since Expression is needed to raise Silas, Qetsiyah most likely practiced Expression, and used it to seal him. *Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch introduced in the series. *Qetsiyah spoke Aramaic, a language whose script is ancestral to both the Hebrew and Arabic alphabets. It is thought to be the primary language Jesus spoke, and was used to write large parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra, as well as much of the Talmud. *She created The Other Side in order to reunite with Silas, if he took the cure and died a mortal. *She is one of the oldest witches mentioned in the series (it is unclear if she is older than Silas). *Silas described her as one of the most powerful witches of all time. *Qetsiyah, Silas, and Amara are the oldest characters in the series. *Qetsiyah's character has similarities to Inari's character in the novels. **Both characters are very old and powerful supernatural beings. **Both characters are related to the first vampires. Qetsiyah, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas, the same spell used in Mikaelson Children. Inari used Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild and Tyler Smallwood to attack Fell's Church and humans on Earth. **Inari and Qetsiyah can be considered the true antagonists in most of the history of the novels and TV series respectively. *Qetsiyah's power is so great that even some of her blood can be used as a magical power source, similar to using a full moon, or a comet. A witch can draw on it for a large source of power; Bonnie Bennet used it to help lower the veil to the Other Side. *Just as Silas was worshipped by his own cult, Qetsiyah is worshipped by many witches, such as Massak who treasured Silas' headstone, which contained her calcified blood. *Kat Graham confirmed that Qetsiyah will be introduced in Season Five and that she would be very important to Bonnie's storyline. *Qetsiyah/Tessa might become an antagonist alongside Silas in Season 5. *Janina Gavankar, the actress who plays Tessa, played the role of Luna Garza in HBO's ''True Blood. Incidentally, she also played McKenna Hall in Arrow, where Stephen Amell, who portrayed Brady in The Vampire Diaries, stars. Gallery Silas & Tessa - Season 5.png Tessasilas.jpg Vampire-diaries-503-4.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah x.jpg Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-13-29.png|Qetsiyah's power Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-15-26.png|Qetsiyah at the alter Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-18-07.png|Qetsiyah and the cure Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-13-23.png Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-21-35.png|Qetsiyah doing a spell Screenshot_2013-10-18-02-16-40.png|Qetsiyah discovers Silas's true love Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm Qetsiyah!" Qetsiyah 8 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 9 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 10 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 11 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 12 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 13 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 14 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 15 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 16 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 17 TVD 5x03.jpg Qetsiyah 18 TVD 5x03.jpg|"I'm a little crazy!!!!" Qetsiyah 19 TVD 5x03.jpg Videos References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches